


Glances of the Future

by NinaGaetana



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Marriage, True Love, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaGaetana/pseuds/NinaGaetana
Summary: Gabriel wakes up 7 years in the future, he realizes his life has changed slightly on planned. Will this affect his normal life? Will he give up this future to achieve the original one?





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so I am feeling super inspired for this fanfic. I had this idea while driving so let me know what you think.  
Love,  
Nina.

Gabriel Agreste woke up to the sudden noise of his bedroom door opening. He blinked a couple of times, still adjusting to the light, when he saw the image of his assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur, tiptoeing through his room. 

-¿¡Nathalie!? - he asked. 

-I am so sorry to wake you up.

-What are you doing here? - he asked.

-I forgot my purse, here it is. Go back to sleep. I love you - she said walking back to the bedroom door and closing it behind her. 

-You what? - said Gabriel speaking to the door. Nathalie was long gone. -What the hell?

Gabriel went back to sleep. This was a dream. For sure this was a dream. 


	2. Kiss

Gabriel Agreste woke up, again, to the sound of this phone. Pretty irritated he answered the phone. 

-Hello? 

-Good morning father, I am sorry to wake you up. Nathalie called, she asked me to pick up Sophie from school before heading home - answered Adrien's voice on the phone. Although he recognized his son, he sounded slightly different. -Okay, father, I have to go get Marinette, see you in the after...

-Adrien where are you? - Gabriel asked beginning to lose his temper. 

-Uhmm, college... why? - Adrien asked a little worried. -Listen, dad, I have class in 5 so talk to you later.- He hung up the phone.

-Okay, what the hell is going on? - he asked himself getting up from bed. First, Nathalie saying she loved him, then Adrien in college. He didn't recall giving Adrien permission for a field trip. 

He took his usual morning shower. When he opened his closet, he immediately took a step back. Not only he saw his clothes, but he also saw Nathalie's. Carefully, he ran a hand through her dresses and pants. 

He got dressed and left to his studio. 

He found it practically the same, with the difference that Nathalie's desk was bigger. He heard the sound of heels coming his way, then the door opened. 

-Mhm-hmm. Okay, let me talk to Mr. Agreste, so next Tuesday... uh-huh... - Nathalie was at the phone when she walked up to him, took his chin between her index and thumb and pulled him towards her. Gabriel was so amazed by her proximity, he had no chance of pulling away. 

She softly and quickly laid a kiss on his lips. 

-Okay, I have him right here, is Tuesday okay for receiving the people of New York? -she asked Gabriel, with her ear still on the phone. 

-Uhh... yes, yes Tuesday- he muttered. 

-Alright, on Tuesday it is... uh-huh? - Nathalie walked to the door, she turned around looking at Gabriel and blew a silent kiss at him. He only answered with a slight smile. 

Did she just kiss him like it was the most normal activity on earth? He sat on his chair and sighed heavily. 

Three knocks on the door. 

-Come in - yelled Gabriel closing his eyes. 

A few moments after, he felt a small weight on top of him and a small hand on his cheek. He immediately opened his eyes. A small, beautiful girl, black long hair with a red bow, grey-blue eyes, small freckles on her nose, smiling widely at him. She was by far, the most beautiful girl Gabriel had ever seen, even throughout his years seeing kid models.

-I love you Daddy, have a nice day - she kissed his cheek. 

Gabriel was speechless, yet this kiss, this hug, warmed his heart and made him feel everything was fine. All doubts growing in his mind blew away the moment he saw those eyes. He couldn't stop himself from setting a kiss on the child's forehead. She smiled and climbed down his chair. 

As she ran to the door Gabriel took a better look at her, she was probably around 5 years old, red dress matching her bow, back-length silky black hair. She turned around and blew a kiss at him, just the way Nathalie had done a few moments ago. Gabriel smiled and waved at the kid that closed the door behind her. 

-Oh my... God - whispered Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so excited to see all of you excited already, hahaha. I really thank your support and comments and kudos, I have 3 stories now and believe me I try to update ASAP but I always want to give the best, so sometimes I take my time to work the words and work on the chapters. I thank you all for your love.   
I hope you like this story... I know this is going to be awesome.   
Love,   
Nina.


	3. Reality

Gabriel quickly took out his cellphone. If he needed answers, he was going to find them there.

As he unlocked the phone, he saw a picture of Adrien holding the small girl he just saw a few moments ago. They were both laughing, Gabriel couldn’t help but smile.

The door opened and he heard a male’s voice.

-Sir, excuse me, Mrs. Agreste sent me. Everybody is waiting for you in meeting room 3 – he said.

-I… I lost track of… time – he said walking towards the door.

Gabriel stopped and looked at the young man standing in front of him.

-What is your name again? – he asked.

-It’s Adam.

Gabriel nodded.

-Adam, I need to speak to you after the meeting – he said as he crossed the door

-Of course, Sir.

After hours of discussing fabrics, colors, and trends. Gabriel was finally free of all this buzz in his head, he was already having a hard time understanding what was going on with his life. Was Nathalie his…? Did he have a …? He was afraid of finishing those sentences. It was unbearable for him; this was some sort of misunderstanding for sure.

-Sir – said Adam entering Gabriel’s studio.

-Come in, take a seat, please.

Adam did as he said.

-How can I help you, sir?

-Adam, listen, this might sound weird but for some awkward reason I can’t remember anything about the last… let’s say 6 years.

Adam glanced at Gabriel with surprise and doubt in his eyes.

-Do you want me to call Mrs. Agreste or Dr. Laurent?

-No, no, no. I need you to give me a quick recall, okay?

-Ummm, where should I start? – asked Adam with profound confusion.

-Nathalie, she…?

-She is your wife, Sir, you married 6 years ago.

-Emilie?

-Your ex-wife, Sir, around 8 years ago, her body was recovered, and she was buried in Notre-Dame.

Gabriel felt a deep pain in his chest. He suddenly felt he needed to get some air.

-Adrien? – he asked in a soft voice.

-He’s in the Sorbonne, studying. He moved in with Marinette, his girlfriend, to an apartment you and Nathalie gifted them – Adam replied.

-And… and… Sophie?

Adam smiled.

-Sophie is your daughter, Sir. And Mrs. Nathalie’s.

Gabriel’s head was about to explode. So, he buried Emilie, he married Nathalie and had a daughter with her, gifted Adrien and his girlfriend an apartment… this was, by far, the most surreal dream Gabriel had ever experienced.

-Adam, I think I need to lay down. I will go to my room, thank you so much for this.

Adam nodded.

As Gabriel walked down the corridor, he couldn’t help looking at his phone, the image of his… two… children, laughing and hugging. It was almost impossible for Gabriel to take in all the information he just received. But looking at those happy faces made him feel that warmth that kept him from losing his mind.

As he laid in bed, he took his shoes off and closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep, he’d wake up back in reality.

Gabriel woke up to the sound of his room’s door opening. Again, he saw, Nathalie Sancoeur walk up to him.

She sat on the bed next to him.

-Adam told me you weren’t feeling right.

Gabriel closed his eyes again. Oh no, he was still in this bizarre dream.

-Talk to me Gabriel – she said softly.

-Listen, I have no idea how to explain this, without you freaking out and wanting to take me to the neurologist.

Nathalie laughed.

-Honey… just tell me – she smiled.

-Okay, I can’t remember anything from the last 8 years.

Nathalie’s face paled.

-What?

-I can’t, the last thing I remember it was August 3rd, 2019 and I had black tea and muffins for dinner – said Gabriel – And by the look on your face, you do want to take me to the neurologist, or the psychiatrist.

-Are you serious? Maybe I do…

-I know Nathalie, listen, all I need is your help- he said – Just help me remember.

Nathalie let out a sigh and stared at her wedding ring.

-It’s quite a long story, you know.

-We have all night, please. Nat, help me remember – he said putting a hand on hers.

-Okay – she softly squeezed his hand. 


	4. Thanksgiving

It all began on Thanksgiving of that same year…

Gabriel was sitting on the Ritz’s bar. The day was thanksgiving, around 9 p.m. He was waiting for an important fabric designer from Germany while sipping a glass of Remy Martin Louis XIII. He was reading a very interesting article on his phone when Nathalie Sancoeur’s voice distracted from it.

-Mr. Wolff called, he won’t be able to make it – she said in a calm voice. Deep within her, she knew Gabriel Agreste was going to outburst in anger.

He took his glasses off and put them on the table, he then put his hand on his forehead, and surprisingly for Nathalie, he started laughing.

He laughed for about a minute.

Nathalie muted in surprise; she only spoke when Gabriel finally stopped laughing.

-Sir? – she asked in a low voice.

-You are telling me I have been sitting in this bar for… - he glanced at his watch – an hour and fifteen minutes, just so Mr. Wolff decided not to show up?

-I am really sorry. His assistant…

-Another Remy, please – Gabriel asked the waiter.

-Right away, Mr. Agreste – said the waiter taking Gabriel’s empty glass away.

-Sit – Gabriel asked Nathalie pointing out the chair in front of him.

-Sir, I don’t think…

-Sit, please – he ordered.

Nathalie did as he instructed.

-You know, Americans celebrate Thanksgiving today. Let’s give thanks.

Nathalie was starting to believe her boss was a little tipsy.

-Your work of the day is over, my work for the day is… clearly over. Order something– he said.

Yes, definitively tipsy.

-Sir, I…

-Madame? – asked the waiter, handing Gabriel his glass of cognac.

She let out a sigh.

-Beefeater dry martini, dirty. Three olives – said Nathalie.

-Wow, strong taste Miss Sancoeur – pointed Gabriel.

Nathalie had absolutely no idea why she had acquiesced her boss’s petition. It was highly unprofessional to drink up with him. Yet, whenever he asked her to spend time with him, she couldn’t refuse.

-Your martini, madame – the waiter handed Nathalie her glass.

Gabriel was waiting for her drink before he sipped his own.

-Alright, so in thanksgiving, Americans tell others what they are thankful for. You start.

-Uh-uh – denied Nathalie sipping her martini.

-I am politely asking you, Miss Sancoeur.

Nathalie rolled her eyes.

-Okay, let me think… - she stared at her glass- Alright, I am thankful to God for life and health (obviating her peacock cough attacks and dizzy spells), I am thankful to… you, for my job, for allowing me to look after Adrien. To Adrien, for his awesome morning texts wishing me a good day. Augustus and Penny for being such good friends. And… that bartender over there for making the best martini ever.

Gabriel laughed. -That was so lame.

-Uhh, excuse me, that was a perfectly acceptable thankful statement – she responded quite serious.

-Of course not, you are not understanding the whole thankful concept.

-Since when do you mind so much about thanksgiving, Sir? – asked Nathalie.

-It’s like Christmas, or Valentine’s, it’s fun.

-You are not precisely the kind of man that has… fun – she stated.

-I celebrated Valentine’s with Emilie, why not start celebrating Thanksgiving with you? – he asked.

Nathalie went silent. She didn’t know what to say so she took some sips on her martini. Gabriel staring at her.

-Alright, why don’t you show me how it’s properly done, Sir – teased Nathalie. When fasting, alcohol tended to hit her faster.

-I will – he rearranged on his chair, and clearing his throat he began -Tonight, I would like to thank life for the opportunities it has given me, the doors it that has opened me and the wonderful people it has introduced me. I would like to thank Audrey Bourgeois for the great opportunity she gave me to grow as a designer. My family for their tireless support. My wife ... my wife ... for her tireless work and love. my son, for enduring each of my bad times, for being a wonderful son, full of love and talent. And above all, my beautiful assistant. My partner in crime, my friend, my confidant, my unconditional support, in madness, such as this… - he took a break to breathe and sip his cognac. -I want to thank you every word, every smile, every time you have taken my hand, hugged me, supported me, prove to me that I am not alone. You have shown me the light in the dark. You've been awake by my side in insomnia, in every frustrated design, in every strike we've been defeated. You have never let me fall… - He was running out of words.

-Never- reassured Nathalie. She could feel her eyes clouding by tears. Never in a million years she would have guessed his boss felt all of this for her, or maybe it was the alcohol, but for now, it was real. -Oh, Sir, I…

-Or at least that’s how it’s supposed to go – he drank the rest of his cognac in a single sip. -Let’s go home.

Nathalie smiled, of course. She should have known he was acting. She should have known none of it was real, at least not the last part. Or… was it? Anyway, Nathalie knew she’d treasure these words forever.

-Aww, I should have recorded you, Mr. Agreste – teased Nathalie, now hiding her own feelings behind a joke.

-Shut up – he said accommodating a tip under his empty glass. -Let’s go.


	5. Remember

-It’s good to know that Mr. Wolff won’t arrive to a meeting we arranged 9 months in advance – said Gabriel rolling his eyes.

Nathalie wasn’t surprised that Gabriel’s initial thought about the memory she just told him was about work. This was her usual boss 8 years ago. Yet, she was having a really hard time trying to understand what was happening. How did her husband suddenly wake up with 8 years of his life erased from his memory? She deeply believed he must have been taken to the hospital right away, something was wrong. What if he was having a stroke? Or Alzheimer’s? She was staring at his face, trying to identify any symptoms.

-Could you please stop staring at me like that? – he asked.

-I am sorry, I just… this is all so… surreal – she said lowering her gaze to the floor.

-You don’t say. I woke up 8 years in the future married to my… assistant, not only that, I had a… daughter with her. You don’t speak about surrealism – he snapped, anger in his voice, all this said as a complaint.

Nathalie turned her back at him. Her eyes were filling up with tears. She felt she had lost her entire life, there was a deep pain within her chest. For some reason, his words made her feel like the worst woman on earth, she felt like a complete stranger in her own house, she felt how she felt all those years ago: Disposable. She softly and quietly sobbed. She needed to get out of there.

Gabriel realized he had hurt her. He sat properly on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from standing up and walking away.

-I am sorry… I am so sorry, Nathalie – he softly whispered, yet she didn’t turn around. -This is all so…

-No… - she interrupted him. This was something she would never have done 8 years ago so Gabriel, surprised, muted instantly. -No… you can put it all on me. But not on Sophie, she loves you so much, she… she is completely innocent. So, don’t… If you excuse me… I need to make sure lunch is ready… Sir – she firmly said standing up and walking towards the door, not turning around once to look at him.

-Nathalie… - Gabriel wasn’t sure what words to use. -I am sorry… I… you don’t have to call me Sir. I mean I am your… - he couldn’t say the word.

After a few seconds Nathalie, with her back still facing him, finally broke the silence.

-That’s what I thought, Sir. Excuse me.

She walked out the door, crying heavily as she walked to the kitchen.

It was almost 2 p.m. when Gabriel heard noise coming from the hallway, small feet running and Adrien’s voice.

“Sophie don’t run, you will trip”.

Gabriel was still sitting on his bedroom’s floor, going through photo albums he’d asked Adam to bring him. He hadn’t seen Nathalie since their… talk.

The door suddenly opened and the same beautiful girl he saw that morning ran to him, smiling and waving a piece of paper.

-Daddy!!! – she yelled – Look what I made you!!!

When he saw her all his sorrow flew away, she was the only one in the universe with the ability to make him forget all his worries with just one smile. Gabriel immediately smiled and opened his arms receiving the little girl.

-What do you have there, baby? - He asked looking at the paper she held in her hand.

-Oh, it’s a drawing I made. It’s our family. - At that moment Adrien entered the room, followed by Marinette. He looked so different, so grown up. Yet, Gabriel would recognize that warm gaze anywhere. -So here it’s you, mommy and Adrien and Marinette and me. And here… - she pointed at the sky of the drawing – It’s Adrien’s mommy, angel Emilie.

Gabriel immediately felt his heart breaking. The way his little daughter had mentioned his beloved wife… ex-wife, was just too much to handle. He raised his eyes at Adrien that was smiling back at him.

-So, what do you think, dad? Isn’t she an artist? - he asked.

-Yes… yeah… yes, you are Sophie, you are so talented- Gabriel replied trying to erase Emilie’s memory.

-Of course, I got it from you… Come on it’s time to lunch – she said pulling his hand for him to stand up.

As they reached the dining room, Gabriel could take a glance at Nathalie, leaned over the table setting the napkins in place. Gabriel couldn’t help but stare at that little opening her skirt had, the one that slightly exposed her thighs. He immediately felt a pinch of guilt in his chest. She was his wife, right? So, no need to feel guilt. Or, at least, that’s what he tried to convince himself.

-Mommy!!! – Sophie ran to her with her arms opened.

-My sweet girl – said Nathalie turning around and kneeling to hug her. She kissed her forehead. -How was school today?

-It was awesome, I made a piece of art- she said letting go of Nathalie and turning to face Gabriel –You love it, right Daddy?

-Oh, I do sweetheart -Gabriel couldn’t help but smile at them. He suddenly felt the need of taking this girl and this woman in his arms. He immediately rejected the idea and sat in his usual place. It was a good thing that he still owned his place in the table. That didn’t change at least.

They all had lunch in peace, speaking about their respective days. Adrien and Marinette told them about college. Nathalie spoke about work and the meeting they had. Sophie spoke about kindergarten and her classmates. Gabriel would only listen to them and smile, making from time to time a comment. He was still thinking about the pictures he saw this morning in the album. His wedding with Nathalie, Nathalie sitting in the beach in a pink bikini with a beautiful baby bump, Nathalie with tears in her eyes holding a baby Sophie. Him, smiling back at the camera with Sophie in his arms, so small. Adrien and Marinette in New York. These images were real and made him feel happy. How could he have forgotten all this?

After lunch Adrien and Marinette offered to take Sophie to her bedroom for nap time, leaving only Nathalie and Gabriel in the diner. She was really focused on her tablet, as he only stared at his coffee mug, both in silence.

-Nathalie?

-Yes? -She said raising her eyes at him.

-Are you still mad at me?

-Oh, no, I was never mad. But I have thought this through and it’s normal you feel confused and lost. And I am thankful you managed to spend lunch with the kids as normal as possible -she smiled at him.

-I would do anything for my kids- This time he didn’t hesitate.

Nathalie smiled and nodded, looking back into her tablet.

-Nathalie, listen... would you… keep on telling me stories about… me? Us? I want to remember. -He said, eyes on the floor, not capable of staring into her ocean blue eyes.

-Are you sure?

-Yes- he finally raised his eyes at her.

Silence.

-Fine, see you in the bedroom in 20 minutes. I need to send a mail first.

-Thank you.

Nathalie nodded and stood up.

-Excuse me- she said before exiting the diner.

Now it was Gabriel that felt guilty, he felt the guilt of hurting this woman that had trusted her life in his hands. He remembered his wedding with Emilie, the promise of loving her and taking care of her, every day of his life until death did them part. If he married Nathalie, he had promised the exact same thing, and he wasn’t fulfilling it.

He needed to remember.


	6. Chanel Dinner

He was standing in his room looking outside the window. He wasn’t really thinking about anything when he heard the door opening.

-Let me change my clothes and we will begin, okay? – asked Nathalie.

Gabriel turned around to look at Nathalie and nodded.

She nodded back and walked towards the closet and the bathroom. Gabriel walked towards the sofa they had in their room. He sat and heavily sighing closed his eyes. When the bathroom door opened, he choked. Nathalie was wearing a very loose grey sweater. Both of her shoulders were showing, the sweater covered half of her thigs, so Gabriel wasn’t sure if she was wearing any bottoms or not, but knowing her, she surely was. Her hair was tied in a messy tall ponytail. Her black long silky hair reminded him so much of his daughter’s, except for the red strand his wife had. He’d never seen her like this, so informal, so fresh, nevertheless, he didn’t feel uncomfortable at all about her outfit.

Nathalie took off her slippers and climbed on the sofa next to Gabriel, she left a large gap in between them. Her feet were folded under her. Gabriel saw she was wearing shorts under the sweater.

“Her legs… No, okay, focus Gabriel” he thought raising his eyes to hers.

Her eyes were already fixed on him. Unexpressive. He blushed a bit.

-So … - he started.

-So? – she replied.

-So, what happened after the night at the bar?

-Nothing, really. Until winter.

-Nathalie?

-Yes, sir? – she raised her eyes from her computer to her boss in the middle of the studio working on a design.

-What are you doing next Thursday? – he was still staring at his screen.

-Working, Sir. Why?

-I mean at night.

-Review your schedule like every night and then if nothing shows up, I’ll go to bed.

-Would you accompany me to the Chanel dinner?

-What?

-Would you accompany me to the Chanel dinner? – he repeated, this time slowly and moving his eyes to Nathalie’s.

-You always took... and last year you didn’t go… I thought you… - Nathalie’s words were fast and lacked sense.

-I did. I know. But it’s a very important dinner and I need to go. We will be there just for a while and I will take you home afterward.

Although Gabriel’s words were firm, Nathalie knew him way too good to know that his voice was filled with insecurity. Her heart melted at that thought. He was trying to keep up with his life, but he was scared. And he asked her to accompany him through this process. He trusted her, he wasn’t brave enough to do it by himself, he needed her. This thought made Nathalie smile.

-Of course, I will accompany you – Nathalie smiled at him.

Gabriel nodded and returned his eyes to his screen.

Deep within his chest, he felt his heart racing. It was the first time he asked a woman out in many years. The truth is he didn’t want to be seen alone. He didn’t want to be alone.

“This isn’t a date, this is work, calm yourself” he kept repeating in his mind. Yet, deep in his heart, he was happy she’d agreed, he felt some sort of… excitement. These emotions were far too old to seem familiar, so this seemed all new to him.

Within the next couple of days, Gabriel called Nathalie in several times to discuss some details regarding her dinner outfit.

Sunday before the party Gabriel called in Nathalie for a dress fitting. It was a long beautiful red satin dress, it wrapped and enhanced Nathalie’s every curve and even though it was simple, Nathalie thought it was perfect. Gabriel really portrayed her personality in the dress.

-Do you like it? – he asked standing behind her as she looked at herself in the mirror.

-I love it, Gabriel – she smiled, she was extremely happy with the result.

Gabriel smiled widely, and again; Nathalie’s heart melted.

She bit her lip and turned around to face him.

-You really are excited about the party, aren’t you?

-What? No, I just… Emilie, she… - he cleared his throat- she never let me design her a dress for any party.

Nathalie knew he was right; she knew Emilie’s tastes were very particular. She only wore his designs on the runways and in movies. But on her daily basis, she preferred other brands.

-You can design as many dresses for me as you want– she spun in her dress, immediately stopping after realizing she had said something uncomfortable.

Gabriel didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say. Nathalie’s words really sunk deep within him. More than he had expected or wanted. Yet, he wasn’t willing to accept it, never less show it.

-Alright take it off, I don’t want you to ruin it – he said sharply.

Nathalie wasn’t offended by his words, honestly, she was glad he hadn’t said anything about her uncomfortable confession.

As Thursday arrived Gabriel was feeling more and more anxious. He was walking in circles in his study, making up answers for possible press questions. He could imagine the crowd, everyone around him, asking him about Emilie and he suddenly felt small, overwhelmed, like dragged away by a big wave.

-Nathalie!!! – he yelled.

She rushed to his studio and opened the door.

-Sir? What is it? What happened? – she ran towards him and put her hands on his shoulders -Are you okay?

All traces of anxiety vanished in her big turquoise eyes. He embraced her in his arms. She instinctively put her arms around him too.

-Hey… Hey, what happened? What is it? – she asked still holding him in her arms.

-I… I just… Emilie… and reporters… and what am I supposed to say, Nathalie?

-Gabriel…

-What am I supposed to say? I keep her, almost lifeless body, in my basement?

-Look at me- she slowly took a step back, cupping his face in her hands. Despair was evident in his face -We are going to make it. Just breathe, look at me and breathe with me, okay?

Gabriel obeyed her every order and, as he inhaled and exhaled staring into her blue eyes, he felt the tension leaving his body little by little.

-I will be there with you, every step of the way.

-Thank you, Nathalie.

-I am here for you, always – she smiled.

A few blocks away from the party Gabriel began to feel anxiety again. He took off his glasses and placed his right index and thumb in his nose bridge. Nathalie, sitting next to him in the back seat, saw this and without asking any questions grabbed his left hand and softly patted it with her right hand. Gabriel didn’t say a word nor moved, but he did squeeze Nathalie’s hand softly.

Gabriel immediately felt his body relaxing. They were already at the front door. Gorilla opened the door for Gabriel.

-Thank you, Augustus. – Cameras were already flashing around him, his name called out by reporters. He slowly turned around, ignoring them, extending his hand to help Nathalie out of the car. Once she did, Gabriel took his time to arrange her dress, extending some wrinkles from being sit. Nathalie smiled, it was heart-warming, the attention Gabriel was showing her in front of the press, but he surely was doing this because she was, after all, wearing one of his dresses, and one thing Gabriel was extremely cautious with was his work.

-Ready? – he whispered.

-Yes, and you? – she whispered back.

He faked a smile and started walking towards the red carpet. He was natural, stoic, perfect. He held Nathalie’s arm through it all. The only moment he let go of her was when, occasionally, a photographer would ask for a solo picture, but he’d immediately take her arm back.

-Gabriel Agreste, Josephine Myers, E! News, how are you doing tonight? You look amazing!

Gabriel laughed softly -Well, thank you, Josephine, I am doing incredible, excited for tonight’s event.

-Listen, Gabriel, we honestly thought we would never see you again after Emilie’s disappearance, yet here you are and… Wow! What a company, I must say.

There it was… her name. Nevertheless, a soft squeeze on his arm reminded him of the words they’d practiced before.

-Yes, it has been a tough year, Josephine. And I really must thank all of you for respecting my family’s privacy during this hard situation.

That said, ceased any further comments about Emilie, Nathalie was right.

-And yes – he continued – I wanted to use this opportunity to show the world a little sneak peek of my spring collection.

-You are not telling me this amazing dress is yours… - said the reporter.

-Yes, it is, in fact, Mrs. Sancoeur is wearing one of my key pieces. I can’t thank her enough for accepting to wear it.

-I’m honored – Nathalie smiled.

-Alright, guys, thank you so much for this interview, and I hope you enjoy the evening.

-No, thank you, Josephine. Good evening – said Gabriel walking towards the building door, Nathalie by his side.

-Thank you, I owe you – he whispered into her ear.

Nathalie smiled but didn’t say anything.

Gabriel, in fact, felt deeply thankful towards the woman walking from his arm. She’d prepared him for any type of question, she had told him what to say and how to act to avoid uncomfortable questions, and it all went pretty well. He’d managed to make it through the red carpet alive, and to be honest, he enjoyed the attention they all gave Nathalie and her dress. Certainly, she looked beautiful, the moment he saw her walking down her stairs of his house, hair and makeup ready he lost his breath.

Once inside, the host took them to their seats and offered both a glass of champagne. Soon they found themselves lost in the world of fashion designers, models, agents and entrepreneurs. Small talk and toasts everywhere and in fact, both of them, had a mildly good time. Gabriel was delighted by all the praises towards his dress, he was capable of building Nathalie a pedestal right now, he didn’t get tired of showing her all evening long. Actually, it was the fact that this woman wore his work with such humility, yet at the same time, with a glow, no one else was capable of irradiate that had him head over clouds.

After dinner, the dance began, Gabriel wasn’t very fond of dancing. He avoided it almost at every cost, in the past Emilie would often leave him talking with friends to go dance with someone. It was a blessing for him that the woman to his right rejected dancing as much as him. Yet, to his discomfort, he was forced to dance with some celebrities. Nathalie used that moment to fix her makeup.

-Mind dancing with me? – asked a familiar woman’s voice.

-Maya Soler – Gabriel greeted her. Maya was a very famous fashion critic and a very old friend of Emilie’s and his. -Of course.

They talked and gossiped a little while swaying softly on the dancefloor.

-And how are you feeling, Gabriel?

-Fine.

-No really. You brought your assistant to the Chanel dinner.

-So?

-So? You are everyone's talk; how can you bring her by the arm after having walked through these same doors with the great Emilie, there is no comparison honey. I understand your pain but don't lower yourself to this level. I understand that you feel alone, there is no way to overcome Emilie’s loss.

Gabriel’s blood froze. He stopped dancing and after excusing himself he left the dancefloor. He found Nathalie along his way and softly taking her arm he pulled her towards the door.

-We are leaving, NOW!

-What happened?

No answer.

Gabriel was practically dragging Nathalie to the door. She could hear him slowly whispering nonsense words. She sped up her pace and once they were both in the quiet privacy of his car, he did the unthinkable, he broke into tears.

Nathalie immediately pulled him towards her chest. He hugged her and sobbed in her shoulder. She softly stroked his hair and comforted him with a soft kiss on the top of his head. She could only imagine it was something about Emilie.

-Augustus, please take us to the mansion.

-No… you… your apartment – he stuttered in between sobs.

-Shhh… it’s okay.

He held her harder, holding on to her as if his life depended on it. By the moment they reached the mansion he would occasionally sniffle, but tears were no longer falling. He only let go of her until Augustus opened the door.

They both entered the mansion in silence.

-I am going to bed – he said as he climbed the stairs.

Nathalie knew he needed his time and space, so she walked in silence to the guest bedroom she’d made hers. A very large part of her clothes was there, she only used her apartment to sleep, all of her life circled the Agrestes and their house. She would normally spend around 18 to 20 hours of her day in this house, it was natural she had a space of her own. Her room was on the west side of the manor, Gabriel and Adrien’s where on the east side. She took a shower and put on some comfortable clothes. It was around 2 a.m. yet she wasn’t sleepy, she was worried for Gabriel, she’d said she was going to be there for him every step of the way, and she was planning on keeping her promise.

Gabriel was sitting on his sofa quietly reading a fashion magazine. He wasn’t even paying attention to it, honestly, he had Emilie in his head. Why did everyone want him to be miserable about her? He missed her, and he was trying so hard to bring her back.

Three knocks on the door brought him back to reality. He opened the door and found Nathalie’s big turquoise eyes staring worriedly at him.

-I… I just wanted to make sure you are okay – she said.

Gabriel blinked and raised his shoulders in resignation.

-Do you want to talk? – she asked.

Gabriel didn’t say anything

-Yeah, alright I should go to bed now. I just wanted to make sure… goodnight. -she turned around and started walking down the hallway when his voice made her stop.

-Come in – he said.

Nathalie turned around and found him resting his body on his door frame, eyes fixed on her.

She took her time to enter his room. Once inside he closed the door behind them and invited her to sit on his sofa.

She didn’t say anything, she just sat staring at him, analyzing his every move. Expectant.

-At the end of the day, no matter how, I will always stand behind her shadow.

Nathalie didn’t reply, she was giving him time to spit out all his feelings.

-Maya she… made me remember why I took you. Made me remember her, made me remember… - he couldn’t continue, his eyes were clouded by tears again.

-What a bitch.

Gabriel smiled and raised his eyes to her.

-Yeah, no use thinking about it.

Nathalie leaned over to clean up a tear from Gabriel’s cheek with the sleeve of her sweater.

-Hey, if makes you feel better, I had an amazing time, and everyone loved your dress. It’s a lie that they were all talking about… her. They were all talking about the dress – deep down she knew she was not being honest, but he didn’t need to know that -But Mrs. Dossier’s dress, well poor thing can’t say the same about that horrible thing.

Gabriel laughed and nodded.

-Oh my God yes. Poor thing. I wonder if Justin is going to sue her image assessor.

They both shared a laugh.

-You do make me feel better, Nat.

Nathalie smiled.

-I am always here for you, you know that?

-I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys for all the support. I really love all of your comments and also I want you to know that I take my time to write and edit and all sooooo be patient pleeeeeaaaaseee  
Love, Nina.


	7. I will tell you tomorrow

Gabriel was astonished. He couldn't express his gratitude. Of course, he couldn't remember, buy the idea of his assistant, coming with him to such a special event, and comforting him after such a bad experience made him feel some sort of warmth. 

-Thank you, Nathalie. 

-It was nothing - she smiled. 

-Are you tired, do you wanna rest? - he asked. 

-No, but we need to say goodbye to Marinette and Adrien, give Sophie her dinner and get her to bed. You generally do that, but I guess I'll do it myself - she said standing up from the sofa. 

-Can I be there? - asked Gabriel.

-I beg your pardon?

-Can I be there when you take her to bed? She is my daughter and I... I want to be near her. 

Nathalie was touched by his words. Hearing him call her his daughter, and the thought of him wanting to interact with her again, was too much for Nathalie to take. She immediately threw her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate in putting his arms around her waist and holding her tightly. This woman meant so much to him, how was he so blind?

A soft knock on the door pulled them from their trance. 

-Mom? Dad? - called Adrien - we need to go. 

-NOOO!!! Mommy, tell him not to go- cried Sophie

-We'll be right out - said Nathalie letting go of the embrace and walking towards the door. 

Once in the front door, Adrien handed a crying Sophie to Gabriel. 

-She already took her shower and has her pajamas on. Goodbye, guys. 

-Thank you, goodbye, Son. 

-Goodbye, Dad. 

-Don't leave, Aid - moaned Sophie

-I need to go to school, you also go to school. Right, little monster?

-Yes - she laughed - and don't call me a monster. 

-But you're our favorite monster - said Marinette, lying a kiss on the child's cheek. -Goodbye, Sir. See you next week. 

-See you next week, guys. Call us as soon as you get home - yelled Nathalie waving at the young couple riding their car. 

Nathalie closed the front door and stood in front of Gabriel with her hands on her hips. 

-Alright, what do my favorite guys wanna have for dinner? 

-Lasagna! - yelled Sophie. 

-Lasagna? - asked Gabriel - But you had pasta at lunch little glutton. 

-Alright, but the lasagna will have vegetables. 

-Moooom!!! Noooo!!

-Mom said vegetables - answered Gabriel - Deal?

-Deal - the little girl growled. 

Right after finishing dinner Sophie started to yawn. 

-I will take her up, could you please tell Nancy we are finished? You can meet us at Sophie's.

-Sure - said Gabriel standing up.

Nathalie took Sophie up, while Gabriel walked to the kitchen and told the cook they were already finished. Then he walked upstairs. 

-"...you are my sunshine, my little sunshine".

This beautiful voice was coming from Sophie's bedroom. 

When Gabriel took a peek inside the room he found Nathalie sitting next to their daughter, singing a sweet song to her. He quietly walked up to them, he was completely dazzled by her singing voice. She stopped singing when she realized Sophie was fully asleep, she leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up. 

-Goodnight, Sir - whispered Nathalie. 

-I... I thought you could... sleep in your bed, our bed - he whispered back. 

-I... 

-Let's talk outside - he suggested. 

Nathalie nodded and exited the room. 

-Nat, listen I was thinking - he said once outside - You should come sleep with me. 

-What?

-Well, you're my wife and... we need to go back to normal. It might help me remember. 

-Are you sure of this? - she asked completely stupefied. 

-Yes.

Truth is Gabriel was not sure, he had no idea why he was asking Nathalie to sleep with him.

-Alright then. 

Gabriel tried to give Nathalie some space for her to lie. Although this bed was a king-size, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Of course, he was her husband, she shouldn't feel uncomfortable with him. And at the same time, he wanted so bad to come close to her. 

Nathalie took her usual place on the left side of the bed when she turned around and faced him. 

-And? Any memories?

-No.

She seemed disappointed, yet she smiled. 

-Everything will be fine, I know. I will keep on telling you stories tomorrow. 

-Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you so much - he yawned - You could start by telling me where you learned to sing like that. It is beautiful. 

-Just sleep, my love, I will tell you tomorrow - she laughed while turning off the lights. 


	8. Persuasion

Nathalie walked in silence through the mansion, her face showing a smile of satisfaction impossible to hide.

She stopped and knocked two times at Adrien’s door.

-Come in – answered the kid.

-Adrien – said Nathalie opening the door.

-Nathalie, I just finished piano lesson and I’m…

-He said yes – she interrupted.

-What? – asked the kid raising his eyes at her.

-He said yes – she repeated.

-REALLY?!

-Yes- she smiled.

He ran up to her and hugged her as hard as he could.

-You are the best, Nathalie. How did you do it?

-Persuasion – she answered, smiling and holding Adrien back.

A few days ago, Adrien had asked Nathalie if she could convince his father to allow Kitty Section to practice in the mansion’s auditorium.

Due to some renewals in the Couffaine’s boat, the band was left without a space for practicing, and the Agreste auditorium was only used in very special occasions, so Adrien thought it was worth the try. Not only he could help his friends, but he could actively participate with them without Gabriel freaking out.

Nathalie, naturally, tried to find the best moment for her to ask him. She knew the nights, once he was tired was probably her best shot.

Gabriel was, as usual, in his bedroom, sitting in front of the TV watching the news when he heard the door.

-Come in.

Nathalie closed the door behind her.

-Good night, Sir.

-Good night, Nathalie. What are tomorrow’s activities?

She started reading the schedule as every night when she suddenly stopped.

-You know… Adrien wants to ask you for a favor.

Gabriel raised his eyes to her.

-A favor?

-Yes, he wants to ask for the auditorium.

-What for? – he asked.

-His friends’ band need a place to practice. Adrien thought maybe you could allow them to use the auditorium.

-You know how I feel about his friends.

-Yes, Sir. But maybe…

-No.

-Sir…

-I won’t repeat myself.

-Listen to me, Gabriel Agreste! – said Nathalie -That kid obeys your every command, he barely asks for anything.

Gabriel was astonished, he opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out.

-The only thing he is asking for is a little time with his friends. Plus, they will be here in the mansion, where we can supervise them – she continued -Gabriel, I… I never ask for anything. I am asking for this.

Gabriel’s mind worked as fast as it could, but honestly, at this time of night and after such a long heavy day, it was difficult. Nevertheless, he did know something: Nathalie always looked for what was best for his son.

-Will you personally supervise them?

-Of course. 

-Then I think I can allow it once a week. Only if Adrien keeps up with everything.

-Thank you, Sir – said Nathalie, holding up her need of throwing herself into Gabriel’s arms. -I will let Adrien know.

Gabriel was feeling defeated, thing that Nathalie noticed. She slowly slid her hands around him, hugging him from behind.

-You are an amazing father, Gabriel.

Such act made Gabriel smile. He had no idea how, but she always managed to read his mind and give him exactly what he always needed, for as much as he denied it.

Kitty Section had the auditorium for practicing every Friday. Nathalie would occasionally walk by, making sure everything was in order. But one day things weren’t quite alright.

-What happened? – asked Nathalie, as she realized the kids were arguing.

-Well, we have no singer. Rose is sick – answered Luka.

-And there is no one else that can sing for you?

-No, we all suck – said Juleka, while everyone stared into the floor.

Just about when Rose was about to burst into tears, Nathalie took a desperate measure.

-I will sing for you today.

-WHAT?! – they all yelled

-I said…

-You know how to sing? – asked Adrien.

-Well, yes – laughed Nathalie -I will tell you guys a secret, I had a band too when I was younger.

-Cool – said Juleka.

-So, don’t you cry on me, Rose. Let’s do this.

Rehearsal was good, they all had a lot of fun. Especially Nathalie, she hadn’t had so much fun in years.

-Thank you for this, Nathalie – said Luka, once rehearsal was done.

-Anytime – she smiled, walking away into her usual formality.

-Good night, Adrien – said Nathalie one night.

-Nathalie?

-Yes?

-I… I wondered if you would help me with something. I… I wrote a song and I… I wanted to know if you could sing it – he asked.

-Really? I… I would be honored.

-Thanks. Tomorrow, then?

-Tomorrow – she confirmed smiling.

Adrien and Nathalie grew a strong musical relationship, his piano and her voice got along well. They would, sometimes, play for Kitty Section, others they would play on their own in Adrien’s room. Like that one day when they had an unexpected visitor.

Gabriel was casually walking by Adrien’s room when he heard a sweet, warm voice coming from it. He slowly opened the door and saw Nathalie in a casual outfit, standing next to the piano, played by Adrien; her eyes were closed, and she was focused on the lyrics and the music. He thought this was by far the best version of Reflections of my life he’d ever heard. Her voice was so familiar he was lost in it, when she suddenly stopped singing.

-SIR?! – she yelled.

-I am sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.

-No – she said blushing – I should probably go.

-No – Gabriel rushed to say. -I am impressed, that was amazing. I had no idea you could sing like that. Where did you learn?

-I learned in school – she said -You were the prodigious pianist and I… I sang your songs.

-You?! – he asked – It was you! You sang my songs, you’re THAT girl.

Adrien was completely lost but at the same time delighted by the adults’ interaction.

-I am – said Nathalie looking down but raised her head when Gabriel’s hands pulled her face to his.

-You sang my songs – he repeated -I could never find anybody to sing them the way you did.

-You wrote songs, father? – Adrien finally asked.

-I … I did – he said letting go of Nathalie’s face, realizing they were too close. -And Nathalie would sing them. Your mother did too, but Nathalie… I… I can’t believe this.

-I still remember them – confessed Nathalie.

-You do? – asked Gabriel – I haven’t played them in so many years.

-Well, we can try any day – said Nathalie.

-I would love to hear them, Father. 

-Well I… I guess I could try – answered Gabriel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's Nina, I know it has been a LONG time since I haven't updated but TBH in between the whole COVID thing, and work and stuff it has been complicated. I thank each and every one of you for being EXTRA supportive, always asking for new materials and I love the fact you still read my stories. No idea how Trapped in the storm hit 25k reads. OMG. And Maternal Instincts 23k. MY GOODNESS. So here comes a new chapter for ya'll. It's super extra smutty so hope you like it, NinaGaetana. 
> 
> *******NOTE: THIS EPISODE CONTAINS, EXPLICIT AND EXTRA DETAILED SEX SO IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SMUT MATERIAL, I AM WARNING YOU *******

Early in the morning, Nathalie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and humming a song when she realized Gabriel was staring at her.

-Oh, I… I am sorry… I just… I forgot you… - she muttered.

-No, it’s okay, I mean… I guess this is natural. I am truly sorry.

Nathalie bit her lip and then walked towards her closet.

-I will grab my clothes and change in the bathroom if it makes you feel more comfortable.

Gabriel sighed.

-I am truly sorry, Nat. I never meant to make you feel… like this…

She thought for a second and smiled.

-I am guessing you don’t remember the first time you saw me naked?

-I… - Gabriel let out a little laugh- I… don’t, I am sorry.

Nathalie laughed and sat on the bed.

Mayura jumped back wiping the blood coming down her nose.

-MAYURA, ENOUGH! – yelled Hawkmoth.

-I will say when it’s enough, I AM NOT GIVING UP! - she said throwing herself back to Ladybug.

But before she could grab her, Chat Noir pulled her leg and threw her aside.

-UGHHHH! – cried Mayura hitting the floor hard.

-OH, NO! NOT HER! – shouted Hawkmoth hitting Chat hard on his chest, throwing him off the building.

He ran to Mayura, almost unconscious on the floor.

-Enough – he whispered in her ear and picked her up in his arms.

Ladybug just stared at them. Even if they were her archrivals, she did know when it was time to stop fighting. Mayura was severely hurt and Hawkmoth’s worry was evident in his eyes.

-LET’S FINISH THEM! – yelled Chat Noir next to him.

-CHAT NO! – she answered -She’s hurt.

-EXACTLY!

-NO – she repeated holding his arm.

They both watched as Hawkmoth jumped out of the building with Mayura unconscious in his arms.

Gabriel detransformed as he entered his room through his window with Mayura in his arms. He placed her in bed and slowly took her brooch away, turning her into Nathalie again. But the bruises didn’t disappear.

She slowly opened her eyes.

-Ga…Gabriel?

-Oh, Nathalie-. Panic was evident in his face.

-What? What are we doing here? We need to go back – she tried standing up, but Gabriel stopped her.

-NO! – he yelled – You… you are pretty hurt.

-I am not, we almost had them – she jumped out of bed.

-Nathalie…

-Give me the brooch back.

-No.

-Gabriel… GIVE ME THE BROOCH BACK!

-I said NO!

-I AM FINE…

-NO, YOU ARE NOT.

She walked threateningly towards him.

-I AM FINE… I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET THOSE MIRACULOUS! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU.

Gabriel pulled her towards his mirror, hurting her arm.

-OUCH! – she cried.

-LOOK AT YOU! – he said placing her in front of the mirror.

Nathalie looked at herself, her hair was a mess, there was blood coming out of her nose, there were bruises all over her face, her sweater was stained with blood. For the first time in a long time Nathalie felt shocked and defenseless.

-Look at you – repeated Gabriel in a slow voice. -You are seriously hurt, you are dying Nat.

-I don’t care – she looked at his eyes – I would give my life for Emilie’s.

-No – said Gabriel – No…

-I DON’T CARE.

-WELL I DO! – yelled Gabriel turning her around.

-Gabriel… - whispered Nathalie closing her eyes – I don’t matter.

-OF COURSE, YOU DO.

-No, I don’t.

-LOOK AT ME! – he pulled her face with his hands until she was a few inches away, staring at his blue eyes.

-I am nothing.

-Nathalie…

-I AM NOT, GABRIEL – she raised her voice.

-YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME, GOD DAMN IT!

Nathalie opened her eyes in surprise.

-YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME; I CAN’T LOSE YOU.

She opened up her mouth but no sound came out.

-I CAN’T LOSE YOU – he shook her a bit, sending a shiver of pain all throughout her body. -I WOULD NEVER, EVER, EXCHANGE YOUR LIFE FOR HERS. I WON’T LOSE YOU.

Nathalie’s eyes cloud up in tears. She was shocked beyond words, and the pain her body felt was unbearable.

-We will find a way, maybe, one day. But not at the cost of your life. Understood?

Nathalie’s tears started running down her cheeks.

-UNDERSTOOD?

She slowly nodded.

-Now let me take care of those wounds.

She nodded again. Was he serious? were his words for real? Nathalie’s thoughts were a mess. But she was certain about just one thing, she was going to let this man take care of her, even if it was just for one night.

Gabriel slowly drove Nathalie towards his bathroom and filled up his tub with mineral salts and water.

Nathalie felt weak. Gabriel slowly let go of her shoulders, but as soon as he took his hands out of her, her knees weakened and she almost fell to the floor. There was no way she was going to be able to undress herself.

-I will help you take your clothes off. Okay?

She nodded in silence.

Gabriel sat her down on the sofa.

-Oh, Nathalie – he sighed before taking her shoes off. He then proceeded to take off her blazer.

He stopped, and a little bit embarrassed, he stared into Nathalie’s eyes. She nodded, granting him permission to continue. Gabriel slowly pulled Nathalie’s sweater up and took particular care with the parts that were bloody and stuck to her body. Nathalie growled a bit.

-I am sorry – he whispered.

Nathalie bristled without her sweater. She was only wearing her black bra. Gabriel took a few moments to observe all the bruises throughout her chest, back and arms.

-Do you… umm – he pointed at her pants.

Nathalie carefully unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her hips. Gabriel pulled them all the way down. She was now in her matching underwear.

Gabriel helped Nathalie get up, slowly placing his hands on the bare skin of her waist. When she finally reached the side of the tub, she slowly pulled her panties down, Gabriel blushing and looking in a different direction.

She slowly slid herself inside the tub, when the water reached her waist she stopped and tried to untie her bra but the pain on her shoulder stopped her.

-May I? – asked Gabriel.

“If I still remember how to” he thought.

Nathalie nodded.

Gabriel unzipped her bra with one hand and helped her get it off. It was impossible for Gabriel not to stare at the perfect round breasts of her assistant until she hid her body in the bath foam.

Nathalie was submerged in some sort of trance. It was almost surreal that her beloved boss undressed her to help her get into his bathtub. Her eyes were lost in space.

He took a soft sponge and slowly started rubbing her skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and care.

-Gabriel… - she whispered for the first time in a long time, turning her head to face him.

-Yes? – he continued rubbing the blood out of her skin.

-Did you mean it?

-What?

-You… not wanting to lose me?

Gabriel took a small vessel and watered her hair.

-Of course, I meant it – he stopped to look at her eyes. Her eyelashes full of waterdrops.

Nathalie threw her arms around his neck, her wet chest pressed against him. Gabriel hugged her back carefully. She placed one hand on his cheek and stared at him. Gabriel’s hands caressed the skin on her waist, it was impossible for him not to stare, again, at Nathalie’s breasts pressed again the fabric of his shirt. It was pretty erotic for him, before he noticed, his breathing had accelerated. When his eyes returned to Nathalie’s he saw a deep blush on her cheeks. He was probably trespassing the boss-assistant relationship but for once, he didn’t mind. There was nowhere else he’d rather be but in the arms of this perfect, naked, woman. It was probably just his imagination, but he could hear her breathing intensifying, and her lips looked brighter and pinker than usual, almost inviting.

-I… need to… continue – he said, breaking such intimate moment.

Nathalie pulled her arms away and slowly slid her body back into the water, not minding much about Gabriel staring at her small pink nipples.

For around an hour Gabriel dedicated to cleanse every inch of her body and detangle her hair. Once set, he helped Nathalie out and into his bathing robe. He held her tight and sat her back on the sofa.

-Let me go get some clothes for you – he said walking away.

He came back with one of his t-shirts and a set of clean panties.

-I took this from your closet. 

-Thank you – Nathalie whispered barely intelligibly.

Gabriel helped Nathalie inside his t-shirt, and slid her panties up her legs until she pulled them up all the way. To be honest, he enjoyed every touch his hands made on her body. When Nathalie was ready, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed.

-I will take a quick shower and come back to comb your hair, okay?

Nathalie nodded again.

He disappeared in the bathroom.

She sighed and smiled a bit. Was this really happening? Was Gabriel really taking such care for her? She would have never imagined, in a million years, dressing his clothes and sleeping in his bed. She had done so many things for him, like the Chanel party, and he was paying it back, in his own way. Nathalie smiled widely and closed her eyes, but the sound of the bathroom door made her snap back to reality.

Gabriel was wearing another t-shirt and pajama pants. He walked up to her and started combing her hair. When he was done, he placed the comb on the nightstand and took out a set of bandages.

-This might hurt but you need it – he said placing the bandages in place.

-Ouch – she whispered. -You don’t need to do all of this.

-I do – he answered, still placing the bandages on her wounds.

When he was finally done, he climbed the bed next to her.

-Do you mind if I stay here with you? – he asked. -I want to make sure you are safe.

-I am – she replied -But… I would love you to stay.

He blushed a bit and pulled the covers over them both. Nathalie sniffed his sheets and sighed cuddling on her pillow, making Gabriel smile.

-You are too good to be true – he said placing a hand on top of her head.

-I… I am not – said Nathalie in a yawn.

-Just sleep already – he answered, touched by her cuteness – I am here taking care of you.

Before he could finish his words, Nathalie’s eyelids started to flutter until she was peacefully asleep.

Gabriel spent a lot of time staring at her, blaming himself for putting her in danger. For causing all of her wounds, for pushing her to this limit. Nevertheless, his words were true, he’d never give up on her for Emilie. They both meant the world to him, and neither of them were replaceable. Before Gabriel could realize he was sinking in the darkness of sleep.

…

Nathalie threw her arms around his neck, her wet chest pressed against him. Gabriel hugged her back carefully. She placed one hand on his cheek and stared at him. Gabriel’s hands caressed the skin on her waist, it was impossible for him not to stare, again, at Nathalie’s breasts pressed again the fabric of his shirt. It was pretty erotic for him, before he noticed, his breathing had accelerated. When his eyes returned to Nathalie’s he saw a deep blush on her cheeks. He was probably trespassing the boss-assistant relationship but for once, he didn’t mind. There was nowhere else he’d rather be but in the arms of this perfect, naked, woman. It was probably just his imagination, but he could hear her breathing intensifying, and her lips looked brighter and pinker than usual, almost inviting.

Gabriel couldn’t stop himself, he needed to taste those lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Nathalie opened her lips inviting him in. He slowly inserted his tongue on her mouth, finding hers, and enrolling in a hot and seductive kiss. His hands pulled her closer, causing her to moan a bit on his mouth. Gabriel felt the pressure growing slowly inside his pants. She bit his lower lip and he groaned, his hands slowly starting to move up and down on her naked wet back.

His desire had grown to almost unexplainable levels, his lips traveled to her neck, causing her to moan hard; his hands took the initiative, one moving to her right breast and the second down her naked hip. Nathalie kneeled on the tub, granting Gabriel more access to her body. His lips moved down to the valley in between her breasts, her smell was almost intoxicant. He wanted this woman, and he was going to take her, right here, right now. His lips rolled until he had one of her nipples in between his teeth, biting it softly, sending a shiver of pleasure all throughout her body. Gabriel’s hand grabbed her ass firmly.

Nathalie lost it, she quickly started unbuttoning Gabriel’s shirt. He took it off and pushed it aside. Quickly Nathalie’s warm, wet chest was pressed against Gabriel’s nude one, they enrolled in another, more passionate, kiss. Their tongues battled for control.

Nathalie lowered her hand through his abdomen until she reached Gabriel’s hard cock.

He groaned hard.

She smiled sexily and started massaging it on top of his pants. He enjoyed her touch for a while. And then his lips went back to her nipples, circling one of them with his tongue, while Nathalie unzipped his belt.

His hand traveled to her thigs and slowly reached her intimate area. Causing Nathalie to call out his name.

-GABRIEL! – she moaned.

Her cry was an invitation. Gabriel started rubbing her clit slowly. Her juices wetting his hand. She was so ready for him. He slowly slid one finger insider her wet pussy.

-Ohhhh!!! – she groaned.

Gabriel could feel his dick pounding hard.

He took off his pants and his boxers, joining her in the nudity.

Nathalie couldn’t believe this was happening. She’d waited so long for this, and she was going to go all the way with it.

She took Gabriel’s huge cock in her hands, softly masturbating him.

-Fuck! – he groaned.

-Fuck me! – she begged.

Gabriel pulled her out of the tub and into his arms. Carrying her to his bed. Dripping the floor wet was the least of his worries.

He placed her in bed and she quickly rolled him over. She was going to make this a night to remember, she dropped butterfly kisses along his chest and abdomen, quickly reaching her destination.

She slowly kissed the tip of his cock. Making him sigh hard.

-I will please your every desire, Sir – she said before sliding his shaft insider her wet mouth.

-OH MY GOD! – Gabriel cried, feeling her wet tongue all around him.

She started sucking him hard. Gabriel pushed her head down until all of him was inside her, she was choking on him. And she loved it.

After a while of her delicious suck, he was close to cumming, so he pulled her up and threw her on bed, opening her legs at once.

-If you may, Miss Sancoeur, it’s my turn – he said before placing his lips on her clit. He started sucking and licking her, inserting his tongue inside her. Her pussy was rosy and swollen, she was dying for this man. He placed two fingers inside her tight pussy, making her cry again.

-That’s it baby, enjoy it – he whispered. Fucking her hard with his fingers, Nathalie rolling in pleasure.

-I’m gonna cum, don’t stop, I’M CUMMING – she yelled – OH, FUCK, GABRIEL, YEEEEES!!! – she shouted his name as she cummed. Gabriel playing with her pussy and sucking her clit.

His hard cock needed her, needed to feel those warm pussy walls around him.

-Gabriel please fuck me… I need you inside me. PLEASE – she begged again.

He climbed on top of her, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

She observed his every move. She didn’t like fucking in the dark, she always liked observing everything, and FOR SURE she wasn’t gonna miss this spectacle. Gabriel played with his huge pounding erection on her clit. She enjoyed the scene, his manhood arousing her most sensitive spot.

-FUCK ME! – she yelled, and Gabriel happily slid his cock slowly inside her wet pleading pussy. -SHIT, YES! – she cried, opening her legs wide for him.

-NATHALIE! – he called out for her, feeling her tight pussy surrounding his manhood. -You are so tight… Ohhh, it feels so good.

-I am all yours, my love.

Maybe calling each other lovely nicknames wasn’t very appropriate, but considering none of the situation was appropriate… they didn’t mind, at all.

Gabriel thrusted hard on her. She implored more every time.

-Eager, aren’t we? – he asked smiling, thrusting her hard and deep.

-Oh, you have no idea – she smiled rolling over until her knees and elbows were on the bed.

-Mhmhm, so sexy – said Gabriel slapping her firm ass.

-Are you gonna put it on, grandpa or what? – she teased him.

In one hard, deep thrust he slid all of himself on her.

-OH MY GOD! – she yelled -It’s so big… I feel it so deep inside me.

Gabriel pulled her waist and slapped her ass again.

-Like this, my little bitch?

-I am yours, Sir. I am your bitch, fuck me hard, please! Ughhh, just like that.

Nathalie could feel his cock hitting deep inside her. This was a million times better than everything she imagined. She pressed her chest against the mattress, grating him more access to her depths.

He fucked her harder, deeper, slapping her occasionally.

-YES, YES… HARDER BABY, YES… FUCK… LIKE THAT… FUCK ME… FUCK ME – she was close.

Gabriel gripped to her neck, choking her a bit, Nathalie lost it. She spiraled into a ride of pleasure she could not longer get down from.

-FUCK, I’M CUMMING AGAIN, YES… JUST LIKE THAT, FILL MY CUNT– she sped up the pace too, enjoying Gabriel’s right hand firm on her neck, and his left hand gripping hard to her waist and hips. She bit the pillow, releasing her pleasure and her screams on it.

Gabriel followed her, this was too much for him, he had NEVER had such hard, erotic, sexy, hardcore sex before. Sex with Emilie was not bad, but… Emilie who? In his mind, Nathalie was the thief of his every inch, body and soul. This level of pleasure was a whole new one. And seeing her like this, doggy-style, moaning hard, calling out his name, letting him fulfill his every desire, drew him to the edge. He emptied his passion on her, filling her pussy with his wet milk.

They stayed like that for a while, heavy breathing and recovering from the heights of their orgasms. This was without a doubt, Nathalie’s best sex ever.

-I… I… can do… this forever – she smiled, turning and kneeling to kiss Gabriel.

But something in Gabriel woke up again, as he saw her thighs soaked. He dropped her in bed and opened her legs again. Her pussy was dripping his seed. HE NEEDED MORE. His dick was hard again. Nathalie watched in amusement as he thrusted himself inside her again. But this time she took over control.

She rolled him over until she was riding on top of him.

-Now if you excuse me, I will ride this cock – she smiled.

-Please – he begged.

Nathalie rid him, slowly at first, then hard, then slowly again, she was teasing him; and he loved it. While she fucked him, she started caressing her own breasts and clit. She started rubbing herself. This was the most erotic thing Gabriel had ever seen.

He quickly gripped to her hips, moving his own at her pace. Nathalie’s hands were still self-stimulating her weak spots.

-Nathalie, I will never let you go. EVER. YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME

-Say that you love me – she cried, smiling, moving faster, rubbing her clit faster.

-I love you.

-SAY IT AGAIN! – she yelled, hitting her climax, and making him hit his at the same time, again.

-I LOVE YOU NATHALIE, I LOVE YOU!!!

Gabriel opened his eyes to find himself soaking in sweat. Nathalie deeply asleep just as he’d left her before falling asleep himself.

“WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE LORD WAS THAT?!” he thought.


End file.
